


*

by getrid



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>дельфин и русалка, может быть, и не пара; а вот паук и русалка вполне возможно, что да.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no_title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31461) by sparklyfanta. 



В ином, скрытом от чужих глаз мире все еще стояло, медленно разрушаясь, старое здание; изнутри оно до сих пор было оплетено ее паутиной. Ее присутствие ощущалось повсюду – особый, разлитый в воздухе стойкий запах. Ей нравилось, что кроме верных слуг к ней никто не приходит: не осмеливаются беспокоить. 

Пауки, в конце концов, могут быть смертельно опасны. Шлюхи тоже далеко не так слабы, как кажутся – а уж она-то всегда знала себе цену. Она заигрывала, притворялась безвредной – но только полные дураки могли купиться на это; к тому же, ей лень было тратить время на эти глупости. 

Уловив еле заметные колебания краешка своей паутины, она на мгновение задумалась, стоит ли впускать гостя. 

Девочка – существо выглядело как девочка, но было много, много старше – медленно приближалась к ней, переступая босыми исцарапанными ногами. На ее спину волной спадали длинные светлые волосы.  
Девочка поднималась по ступенькам, глядя влажными прозрачными глазами, рукой придерживая полы темного плаща.

Дзёрогумо, покачиваясь в сетях, следила, как девочка подходит ближе.  
– Это не твоя одежда, – наконец произнесла она, запуская руку в шелковистый моток паутины.  
– Не моя, – согласилась яобикуни, – человек дал мне ее.  
– Владелец магазина? – улыбаясь, уточнила Дзёрогумо.  
– Нет, – девочка закуталась в плащ сильнее – хоть было непохоже, что она замерзла. – Человек, который к нему приходит. Сказал, могу вернуть, когда захочу.  
– Неужто связала себя обязательством? А ты не старовата для этого? – рассмеялась Дзёрогумо.  
– Связала, – согласилась яобикуни, не сводя с Дзёрогумо странных водянистых глаз.  
– И что же, позволь поинтересоваться, заставило тебя так поступить?  
Дзёрогумо старалась, чтобы голос звучал легко и равнодушно: в конце концов, хозяйкой здесь была она. 

Яобикуни посмотрела вниз, на ноги, покрытые бескровными порезами от осколков разбитых стекол; затем перевела взгляд на стены, крошащиеся от старости – и иллюзий.  
– Я решила, – сказала она, – что будет лучше, если я начну искать сама, вместо того, чтобы ждать кого-то.  
Она шагнула ближе; волосы растекались по ее плечам, окутывали, как покров. 

Дзёрогумо соскользнула по нити паутины вниз, на землю; наклонила голову.  
– И поиски привели сюда? Владелец магазина обманул тебя.  
Яобикуни смотрела ей в глаза с прежней решительностью.  
– Не обманывал. Я пришла туда, где я хочу быть.  
Пожалуй, на этих словах сердце могло бы пропустить удар – если бы Дзёрогумо когда-либо признавала сам факт наличия у себя сердца.  
– В самом деле?  
– Да, – сказала яобикуни, подходя к ней чуть ближе, – да, если бы это сделало тебя счастливой.  
Дзёрогумо сощурила глаза, ее узкие красные ногти удлинились, заостряясь.  
– Должна ли я принять предложение лишь по той причине, что устраиваю тебя?  
– Нет, – ответила яобикуни, подходя еще ближе; настолько близко, чтобы до нее можно было дотронуться.  
– Я помню, как встретила тебя – одна-единственная короткая встреча, давным-давно.  
Она заглянула Дзёрогумо в глаза, в старые, полные одиночества глаза.  
– Я была счастлива. 

Дзёрогумо протянула руку, коснулась её мягкой щеки, обвела длинным острым ногтем.  
– Собираешься жить в темноте, среди паутины? Жить здесь? – тихо уточнила она.  
Яобикуни осмотрелась.  
– Похоже на гроты, – сказала она, – тихие серые гроты. – Она перевела взгляд на Дзёрогумо, – гроты, полные опасностей.  
Улыбка Дзёрогумо потеплела. Она втянула ногти; одной рукой зарылась яобикуни в волосы, наматывая на пальцы их шелковистое, как хорошая паутина, кружево. Затем наклонилась, целуя яобикуни в губы – в холодные, приглашающие губы.  
– Можешь остаться, – отстраняясь, разрешила она. – Хотя мне придется вернуть плащ за тебя. Потому что ты не вспомнишь.  
Яобикуни прикрыла глаза; затем открыла их и серьезно кивнула:  
– Придется. Потому что я не вспомню.


End file.
